


Trick or Treat

by jade_lil



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Dick Pics, Eventual Romance, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Public Blow Jobs, sakuraiba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: AU. Office romance gone wrong (or alternatively, the one where Aiba is Nino’s best friend and one who takes matters in his own hands)





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> requested by the lovely, arashi07, based on a Tumblr post.

Originally posted [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/116085.html) and [HERE](http://ohmiya-haven.livejournal.com/116262.html)

 

++

 

It’s his fifteen-minute cigarette break and Nino spends it daydreaming about his boss, again.  
  
Next to him, Aiba is frowning. It takes Nino a full minute to realize that he’s talking and worst, he is talking about his best-left-unspoken desire to suck his boss’ cock while the other man is in his office, sitting on his executive chair.  
  
“Oh, shit.”  
  
Aiba doesn’t even blink. “You know what, you really need to do something about that…that thing you have for our boss before you end up humping the very chair Ohno-san is sitting on, like for real.”  
  
Nino tsks and throws the remains of his poor cigarette, crushing it under the sole of his shoes.  
  
“As if it’s that easy,” he complains, vaguely glad that he’s with Aiba and not Matsumoto. Aiba never judges him, after all, and for all its worth, the last thing Nino needs right now is Matsumoto’s judgmental face and equally-judgmental existence hovering over him.  
  
“Of course it is,” Aiba says, thumping him lightly on the back. “I already told you to suck it up and tell him how you feel. That way you’ll get the message across and you’ll stop looking miserable all the freaking time because you’ll know what to expect, right? If he’ll allow you to suck his cock or not, that is. Keeping all that bottled inside isn’t going to help, Nino, and you know it. It’ll only give you premature wrinkles. And gas. Who wants that, right? Definitely not you. And if he ends up punching you in the face for saying it, don’t worry, I’m going to pack your stuff for you while they escort you out of his office. Deal?”  
  
“I hope to god you know that I’m this close from considering punching a hole in your skull, Aiba-chan,” he says around a grimace as Aiba laughs like he’s enjoying Nino’s pain.  
  
But Nino knows that isn’t the case. Aiba is his best friend and no matter how horrible Aiba’s suggestions are sometimes, Nino knows Aiba means well.  
  
“Just kidding! Oh my god, you should have seen your face, Nino-chan, so funny!” Aiba says, throwing an arm around his shoulders and shaking him. “Anyway, kidding aside, if you really like him, why don’t you really think about telling him?”  
  
“Aiba-chan, _he’s_ our boss,” Nino says, feeling entirely stupid for even pointing out the obvious. “And you don’t actually think he’ll appreciate it if I barged into his office one day just to tell him that I want to fuck him. No way.”  
  
  
“I thought _you_ want _him_ to fuck _you_? Did you finally find your long-lost manliness and decided you want to fuck him instead?” Aiba says, confused. Nino feels entirely justified for turning around and hitting him. “Owww!”  
  
“You are straying away from the topic, Jesus fucking Christ, can I just kill you now?” he grits, genuinely pissed. Thankfully, Aiba remains quiet.  
  
“I’m just saying that your suggestion will not work. It can’t. It’s stupid, and I can’t afford to lose my job just because I’m stupid enough to take your advice. That’s too…dumb.” Nino says without pause, looking down to avoid Aiba’s eyes. There, he said it. Maybe now Aiba will realize how much this thing he has for his boss is fucking him up from the inside.  
  
“Nino –“  
  
“I know it’s disgusting, okay? I know it. But I can’t help that I like him so much and maybe you won’t understand it but –“  
  
“Oh, what are you even saying?” Aiba says, cutting him off and pulling him in for a quick hug.  
  
Nino scowls. “I understand, okay? I get it, I totally do, I was just joking with you.” Aiba says, letting him go.  
  
“No, you don’t,” Nino despairs. “How can you? You’re not the one who’s having trouble keeping your lust to yourself. You’re not the one who disgustingly daydreams about someone as if he has all the right to.” He says, vaguely realizes that Aiba has gone quiet.  
  
“Nope,” Aiba breathes. “You’re not the only one, Nino.” Aiba repeats after a beat. Nino blinks, wondering if he heard Aiba correctly.  
  
“What?”  
  
Aiba sighs. “I didn’t tell you about it because I thought you already had a lot on your plate,” Aiba explains. Nino can’t tell if Aiba is doing this on purpose, for his sake. “And you do. I thought I’ll just, you know, keep it to myself until I figure out how to get out of this mess.”  
  
“Mess? What mess?”  
  
Aiba turns and meets his gaze. “You’ve met the Head of Finance, right?”  
  
Nino nods. Of course he did. Everyone in the office knows that the head of Finance department, and their boss, the quiet but charming head of Marketing, are best buddies.  
  
“What about him?”  
  
Aiba heaves a deep breath and Nino’s not sure why he is bracing himself for whatever Aiba is about to tell him.  
  
Aiba keeps his gaze trained on the ground. “You remember that department party you refused to attend a month ago?” Aiba asks; Nino nods in answer.  
  
  
Of course, he remembers. The only reason he refused to attend that stupid party is because Ohno-san wasn’t there. He was in Singapore.  
  
“Well, um, Sakurai-san was there and he got drunk way too early,” Aiba explains, face going red; Nino knows him too well to expect what he’s about to say next.  
  
“And I guess I was too because the next time I realize, I was following him when I saw him left the party hall in search of a bathroom,” Aiba says, “when I found him, he…he was jerking off in the stall, Nino. And I just. I stopped thinking. I just went to him and sucked him off, right then and there. He was too drunk to shove me away so he just let it. He let me suck him off and I enjoyed it, Nino. I fucking enjoyed it.”  
  
“Holy shit.”  
  
“But that’s…that’s not right, you see?” Aiba says, “I know I shouldn’t have. He was – he was drunk and obviously too horny, but what I did, it was wrong. I know that, but… now I’m – I can’t fucking get it out of my head. I can’t get _him_ out of my head and it’s – I know I should but I can’t. Nino, I can’t.”  
  
“Oh God,” Nino exclaims, shaking his head in quiet disbelief. “We’re both a little fucked up, aren’t we?” he says.  
  
Aiba chuckles and Nino finds himself doing the same, as Aiba leans heavily on his side and sighs.  
  
“Tell me about it.” Aiba mutters.  
  
Nino wishes he can but figures Aiba already knows it. He doesn’t say anything and just takes Aiba’s cigarette pack out of his pants pocket, lighting one and shoving the stick in between Aiba’s lips.  
  
  
+++  
  
That night, they go drinking.  
  
It’s not like they planned it because they didn’t. Somehow, it’s just the natural order of things for them that after they clocked out, they both ended up sitting next to each other in the train on their way to Shinjiku.  
  
Three hours later, Nino knows he’s drunk. He’s not sure about Aiba but with the way Aiba is slurring his words together, it’s not that hard to guess that Aiba is, too.  
  
“You know what, I think I’ve found a way to solve your little problem about our, um, boss,” Aiba says; Nino raises his head brief enough to the sight of Aiba’s smile and the way his eyes are twinkling mischievously despite the fact that Nino can barely keep his own open long enough to look at Aiba.  
  
“How?” he asks, wondering if it’s okay to close his eyes and nap for a bit. He ducks down, resting his forehead against his arm.  
  
“Do you have a dick pic?” Aiba asks and goes to search Nino’s pockets. Nino’s too drunk to bat his wandering hands away and just stays there, face mashed against his arm and humming.  
  
“Dick what?”  
  
“Dick pic,” Aiba repeats, “A picture of your dick, obviously.” Aiba follows as he takes Nino’s phone out.  
  
Nino does, of course, but he’s not that stupid to let Aiba in on the secret, is he?  
  
“No,”  
  
“Sure you do,” Aiba counters, then cheers at the same time Nino hears the tell-tale sound of his phone unlocking. What the hell?  
  
He doesn’t remember giving Aiba his passcode. Or his finger. So how in hell – “It’s still your mother’s birthday huh? Good to know,” Aiba says as if to explain why he was able to unlock Nino’s phone without even batting an eyelid. Nino groans into his arm.  
  
“Anyway… oh, nice. Hmm. You do tend to angle your shots to the left, huh? Does that make your dick look bigger? Oh wow, this one’s –“  
  
Nino does his best to snatch his phone without looking. “Give it back!”  
  
“Wait, I’m trying to check which one’s okay,” Aiba says, “Nope, not this one, it looks disgusting upclose. Nope, not this one either, not this one, not this one, not this one – THIS! Perfect!” Aiba exclaims, and before Nino realizes it, Aiba is pulling him up and shoving his phone right into his face.  
  
“This one.”  
  
Nino squints. “No shit,” he bites out, “Why this one and what are you gonna do with it?”  
  
Aiba shakes his head. “It doesn’t look gross and it looks kind of, um, huge.”  
  
“It _is_ huge,” Nino points out; god, he really is drunk to be saying such thing without blushing.  
  
“Right,” Aiba readily agrees, “so we agree on this one, then?”  
  
“Agree on what?”  
  
“To send it to Ohno-san,”  
  
Nino blinks rapidly. “What?”  
  
“Come on, Nino, just think about it,” Aiba says, hiding the phone behind him before Nino could snatch it away. “We send him this pic, then if he calls you to his office to ask why you sent him this, just pretend you didn’t mean it. That it was accidental.”  
  
“Oh right,” Nino says, faking a grin, “because Ohno-san is a good person and he wouldn’t mind anyone of his employees accidentally sending him dick pics. Wow, what a fucking bright idea, Aiba-chan, congratulations.”  
  
“See,” Aiba exclaims, “I know you’d eventually realize it, good!” he says, and smiles. “There. Sent. Now we wait.”  
  
Nino is certain his eyes are well on their way out their sockets as he jumps off the stool and snatches his phone out of Aiba’s hands.  
  
“You didn’t –“ he breathes, fingers tapping the screen furiously until he finds it. “OH MY GOD YOU DID.”  
  
“Of course I did!”  
  
“I’m going to kill you, Aiba-chan!”  
  
“Wait, Nino, what are you – you agreed, what – Ouch! Nino, that hurts – owwww, owww!”  
  
“I’m gonna fucking kill you!”

 

++

 

Nino honestly contemplated going to work next day but he figures he’d rather face the humiliation of marching into their boss’ office once he received the call (which he is certain he would get, sooner or later) instead of facing Matsumoto Jun’s wrath.  
  
Damn it, why does this stupid presentation have to be done today, of all days?  
  
“It’s going to be okay, Nino-chan, relax,” Aiba tells him as they step out of the elevator. Nino scowls and wonders yet again why he has this idiot for a friend and why he hasn’t killed him yet as he promised.  
  
He had trouble sleeping last night because of Aiba’s idiocy, and God, the last thing he needs is to be caught nodding off on his desk while Matsumoto Jun at the front, cracking his whip.  
  
“Easy for you to say,” Nino mutters. “I swear if I get fired because of your stupidity, I will end you.”  
  
Aiba cackles. “Did Maru call you?” he asks.  
  
“No,” Nino says with a frown.  
  
“Did Ohno-san?” Aiba asks; Nino shakes his head. “See? Neither of them did so that means Ohno-san probably thought nothing of it. He probably thought it was a mistake and that he’s certain that if he asks you about it, he will only embarrass you both.”  
  
“Why in hell are you so sure?” Nino bites out. “For all we know, Ohno-san’s probably already spoken to HR and they are just waiting for me to arrive so they could fire my sorry ass for –“ he says, words halting to pit stop at the sight of Matsumoto Jun.  
  
“Ninomiya, Aiba, to my office! Now!”  
  
  
++  
  
“Change of plans,” Matsumoto announces as he enters the room with yet another scowl that makes him look even more terrifying. “Boss wants to hear the presentation from someone else.” Jun says, darting his gaze around the room before settling it on Nino.  
  
What? “Ninomiya-san, you know the contents of that presentation, right?” Matsumoto asks, though he doesn’t sound as if he’s asking. Nino nods; of course he knows. He was the one who single-handedly took care of that report and came up with that presentation, after all.  
  
  
“Good,” Matsumoto says as he walks towards Nino, dropping everything he has in his hands – folders, USB -  in front of Nino. Matsumoto leans in and Nino knows this is no longer his friend talking.  
  
It’s Assistant Chief of Marketing Matsumoto Jun, and he means business. “because you’re doing it. I don’t know what in hell’s crawled up our boss’ ass today which made him decide he’d ask someone else – particularly you - to handle this presentation but I swear I’m going to find out. You can bet on that. Meanwhile, make sure you don’t fuck up or so help me, you’ll have to say bye-bye to all those in between breaks you frequently take to play Clash of Clans because I’m going to make sure you won’t have them anymore.” Matsumoto says. “Understood?”  
  
Nino swallows nervously. Oh god, he doesn’t like where this is going, not at all. Not when he’s been on edge since he left the bar last night, worrying over his job and the fact that he might end up unemployed the day after.  
  
Fuck Aiba-chan and his stupidity. “Yes.” He says, feeling like he’s talking through a mouthful of cotton.  
  
Matsumoto nods and straightens up. “Good. Now go. Ohno-san is waiting for you in the conference room.”  
  
Nino stands up and bows, folders and USB in hand as he makes his way to the door, quietly going ‘bugger, bugger’ under his breath as he lets himself out.  
  
++  
  
He doesn’t even make it to the conference room.  
  
He’s on his way there when Maruyama, Ohno Satoshi’s secretary, rushes out to meet him, stopping him with his planner pressed into Nino’s chest.  
  
“Maru-san, Matsumoto-san told me to meet your – _our_ boss in the conference room,” he explains, trying to side-step Maruyama who looks like he is about to pee in his pants. “I have a report to present and it can’t wait.”  
  
Maru, as usual, refuses to meet Nino’s gaze as he smiles and fidgets like a teenager in front of his crush.  
  
Nino heaves a sigh and takes another step. Maru stops him yet again.  
  
“Seriously, if I get fired because of you –“  
  
“You won’t,” Maruyama is quick to retaliate, and Nino honestly wants to feel bad for him but it’s difficult, considering the fact that Nino’s not sure what Maruyama’s deal is.  
  
“I might if you don’t let me through,” Nino says, stepping forward again.  
  
Maruyama bows and apologizes under his breath before Nino could walk past him. “Ohno-san sent me to escort you at the lobby. He’s waiting for you outside. He needs to attend that management brunch at The Lounge, but he says he has a presentation he agreed to check with you so he told me to come fetch you.”  
  
Nino blinks, confused. “I…are you sure? I mean, you can tell him it’s fine if he wants to re-schedule. If he needs to be somewhere else, I’m not sure if he’s –“  
  
Maruyama shakes his head and throws his arm out, palm spread. “I don’t think so, Ninomiya-san. Anyway, if you want, you can just ask him about that yourself. When he says he needs to hear the presentation, he means it,” Maruyama says, bowing down and gesturing for Nino to walk first. “This way, please.”  
  
Nino wants to know what is happening, but he guesses he’s not in the position to ask. He simply bows his head in return and stars walking, wishing he’s not about to make the biggest mistake of his life by agreeing to take on this job outside of the office, especially after the mess he and Aiba did the previous night.  
  
  
+++  
  
When they arrived in the lobby, Ohno is leaning against the passenger’s door and is talking on the phone with someone.  
  
Nino bows when he’s close enough and Ohno nods as he opens the door, gesturing Nino inside.  
  
“Get in, Ninomiya-san,”  
  
Nino figures there’s no way he could say anything now, so he doesn’t bother. He just bows his head and steps in, vaguely feeling Ohno’s fleeting touch against the small of his back as Ohno follows him inside.  
  
+++  
  
  
The almost half an hour drive from the office to the Lounge was quiet as it was awkward. Ohno was still on the phone he’d been talking to from earlier, and Nino had to pretend he wasn’t listening as he stared at the window wondering what he was doing there.  
  
But the half-hour ride allowed Nino to think about the bizarreness of it all; from being requested to do the presentation himself when it has always been Matsumoto Jun’s job to present everything to management, to the fact that he’s sitting next to his boss on their way to a hotel for a brunch appointment when it’s not even nine o’clock in the morning yet.  
  
“Brunch is at ten-thirty so we still have an hour and a half to finish this,” Ohno says at the same time the car stops in front of the Lounge, Ohno pushing the door to his side open before the driver could go down and do it for him. “Come on, Ninomiya-san.”  
  
Nino nods, makes sure he has his laptop bag securely hitched over his shoulder and hops down, as he follows Ohno out.  
  
+++  
  
As it turned out, a room has been rented out for everyone attending the management brunch.  
  
Ohno told Nino this on their way to his room as if he’s expecting Nino to say anything. Nino can’t. It’s difficult enough to wrap his head around the fact that he’s about to step into a hotel room with his boss, at nine in the fucking morning to discuss their department’s report proposal when he could do so in the comforts of their own office and not here, with just the two of them.  
  
Ohno unlocks the door using the keycard he retrieved from the reception and steps inside, the light turning on automatically.  
  
Nino takes in the sight of the executive suite – from the off-white painted walls to the similarly-coloured curtains, his stomach in knots as Ohno slides out of his suit jacket and places it over the back of a nearby couch.  
  
“Um, Sir, are you sure you don’t want to re-schedule? I mean, we can always –“  
  
“Put that down and come have a drink with me,” Ohno says, pointing at Nino’s laptop bag and walking the short way towards the mini-bar. Nino swallows heavily, forbidding himself watching Ohno from behind, knowing exactly where his thoughts will end up straying if he allows it.  
  
“Sir, it’s nine am,” he points out, hoping he didn’t sound as worried as he feels.  
  
“Is that a no?”  
  
“I… I have a presentation to do,” Nino returns as he puts down his bag, “I’d rather do it sober.” He says as he watches Ohno grab a bottle from the bar and sets it down.  
  
“You won’t get drunk with one glass, come on,”  
  
“You don’t know that,” Nino counters. He’s not sure why, but it feels like this is going exactly towards the direction he feared it would go and for the life of him, Nino wishes he’d been smart enough to avoid it.  
  
Is it too late to do it now, though?  
  
“Forget about that damn presentation and come here,” Ohno says, beckoning Nino over.  
  
“Sir –“  
  
Ohno grabs two glasses and puts them down. “Surely, you are aware why I have invited you over,” Ohno says, “and it doesn’t have anything to do with that presentation. We both know that’s not your job.”  
  
Ouch. “I am perfectly aware, Sir.”  
  
“So you know why I invited you in here?” Ohno asks; Nino watches him pour wine over the first glass without bothering looking back.  
  
Nino braces himself, mutters a quick prayer under his breath before he mumbles, “Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic,” he says.  
  
Ohno pauses from what he’s doing and turns to look at him.  
  
“Accidentally?”  
  
Nino blinks. “Um.” Nino hums, unsure of what to say in the face of such obvious disappointment. “I. Yes.”  
  
Ohno puts the wine bottle down and turns completely around, before crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“Right,” Ohno agrees, “and you want me to believe you…really?” Ohno says and starts walking.  
  
Nino averts his eyes elsewhere. “I know it’s stupid but…but it’s the truth. I..I’m sorry, Ohno-san. It was…I was drunk and I wasn’t supposed to send that to you but –“  
  
“What, were you planning on sending that to someone else?” Ohno cuts in.  
  
Nino shakes his head furiously. “No! I mean, I wasn’t…Sir. It was… a drunken mistake, is all.” Nino says, whispering the last bits as if it would somehow help him get out of this mess even though it’s obvious that it won’t.  
  
He’s really going to kill Aiba-chan and no amount of begging is going to stop him this time. He heaves a deep breath, all prepared to kneel on the floor and ask for Ohno’s forgiveness when the next thing he realizes, he is backed against the nearest wall, Ohno’s body pinning him there.  
  
“Well, that’s too bad, Ninomiya-san,” Ohno hisses; he’s close enough that Nino can practically inhale the air leaving his mouth. “because I don’t really care if it was a mistake. I’ve seen it, and now I can’t get the image of it out of my head so do me a favor and show me the real thing before I go crazy,” Ohno grunts at the same time he is walking his fingers from Nino’s arm to his crotch, making him squeak like a rat that has been cornered by a giant cat.  
  
“Sir?!”  
  
Ohno leans in. “Let me have a look and I swear I won’t bother you anymore.” Ohno says, though he sounded more like he’s begging, if Nino is going to be really honest about it.  
  
Nino swallows – this certainly isn’t how he imagined things would go but somehow, it turned out even better. He should probably be a little worried over the fact that his boss is slowly unzipping his jeans and breathing warm air into his face as his fingers creep slowly inside the waistband of Nino’s boxers, warm and teasing, but to hell with it.  
  
He wants this. He wanted this for so long that not even the fact that he could lose his job over this is enough to stop him and even if it is, Nino knows he’s only going to ignore it.  
  
“J-Just a look?” he asks, voice breathy and husky as he works his arms free and puts them around Ohno’s hips.  
  
“Y-Yeah,” Ohno agrees, licking his lips. It’s all Nino could do not to lean in and does it himself. “I’ll…I’ll try not to touch you, if you don’t want me to,”  
  
Nino’s chest is heaving and he knows he’s nearing his limit; he’s there, he’s barely keeping it together as it is as he leans slowly forward until their lips touch.  
  
“No,” he says, his voice barely higher than a whisper as he rocks his hips forward and nips at Ohno’s lips. “you can do more than look, Sir. I…please?” he says.  
  
Ohno’s answering growl is the last thing he hears before Ohno kisses him.  
  
+++  
  
There are no words for it, nothing to describe how wonderful it is to watch Ohno shed his clothing one by one as Nino does the same. Every patch of skin bared to him is like a luxury he can’t afford to ignore, moaning low in his throat as he rakes his gaze over and across Ohno’s naked body.  
  
“Holy shit, how –“ he says, barely able to keep his hands to himself as he strides over Ohno and runs his palm Ohno’s washboard abs. “oh crap, I am going to have wet dreams every night over this, I swear to god, Ohno-san…”  
  
“What are you even saying, come here,” Ohno says, ignoring his pleas in favor of cupping his chin and kissing him. Nino kisses back – how can he not? – hands busy touching Ohno all over as if he knows he won’t get another chance after this.  
  
“God, you taste like heaven,” Ohno says, pushing him backwards until he ends up sprawl on the bed, Ohno jumping in after him and landing swiftly in between his legs.  
  
“I can do more than touch too, yes?” Ohno whispers, lips against his ear as Nino takes that chance to run his hands across Ohno’s back.  
  
“Anything you want,” he whispers, back arching from the bed the second Ohno’s hand found him.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
  
+++  
  
Somehow, it shouldn’t come as a surprise that Nino will end up doing far more than he bargained for.  
  
“I…fuck, are you sure?” Ohno hisses when Nino pushes him away only so he could flip their positions over. He crawls above Ohno and kisses him, makes his way down Ohno’s body planting kisses as he goes. He’s face to face with Ohno’s crotch when he stops, nosing at the thick hair around the base as he catches Ohno’s balls.  
  
“Yes,” Nino agrees, mouth dry; “Very. I’ve been dreaming about this since the day I joined the company and I saw you walked into the office, scowling.” He says, doesn’t bother waiting for Ohno’s answer before he is swallowing Ohno down with a hum, testing his gag reflex to it’s protesting limit and groaning as Ohno hits the back of his throat with a howl.  
  
He keeps at it. He doesn’t care if he’s going to end up with a sore throat because just the sounds Ohno make is enough to urge him on. Ohno’s fingers alternate between his hair, his ears, and the bedsheet underneath, Ohno moaning his name but Nino keeps going.  
  
Ohno’s taste is stronger, his arousal palpable the longer Nino keeps Ohno in his mouth. He could feel Ohno throbbing, could feel the way Ohno is drawing this out longer by holding himself still, letting Nino have his feel as he lay there panting on the bed.  
  
“Ninomiya-san, stop, please I’m going to –“  
  
Nino pulls away, Ohno’s cock popping out of his mouth with a wet pop. Ohno groans at the sight of it, closes his eyes and breathes in a couple of times to calm himself.  
  
“You don’t want to come?” Nino asks, confused, a touched hurt. He wanted to feel Ohno come in his mouth, after all. Taste him, swallow everything down if he could.  
  
Ohno gives himself another two precious seconds to breathe air back into his lungs before he opens his eyes, fingers finding Nino’s cheek.  
  
“Not in your mouth,” he says, meaningfully.  
  
“Oh,”  
  
“But that doesn’t mean I want to… I mean, we can just, you know…handjobs…” Ohno explains, but Nino is already on the next moment, throwing himself beside Ohno and grabbing two of the nearby pillows and putting them under his hips.  
  
“You can fuck me,”  
  
“Christ, Ninomiya-san –“  
  
“It’s just Nino, Sir, and yes, please fuck me.” He says, tugging at Ohno’s arm until Ohno gives in to him willingly, kissing him back when Nino leans in, asking to be kissed.  
  
  
Ohno pulls back and stares at Nino, fingers tender on Nino’s face. Nino doesn’t know what to make of it, but feels his heart stammers at the gesture, his chest tight.  
  
“Are you sure? N-Nino?”  
  
God, Nino’s never going to get over this, never. Nino is certain of it.  
  
He takes Ohno’s face in between his hands, kisses him hard and fast and pulls back, spreading his legs apart.  
  
“One hundred and one percent sure, Sir.” He says. Ohno takes the hint, smiles and ducks down to kiss him, hand creeping down in between their bodies.  
  
+++  
  
Somehow, the availability of lube and condoms in the executive suite’s drawer shouldn’t come as a surprise but it still does. Though Nino didn’t mention it, Ohno found it important to tell Nino.  
  
“I requested those this morning,” Ohno explains, sheepishly, as he slips two lubed-filled fingers inside Nino. “while Maru was fetching you. I was…um…preparing ahead of time…contingency plan, you know?”  
  
“Right,” Nino whimpers, hips rolling in answer as Ohno pulls his fingers out to lather more lube before slipping them  back in. Nino moans, keens when the tips of Ohno’s middle finger touches the ends of him, gracing that spot that has Nino shaking in pleasure.  
  
“Ah, fuck, do that again,”  
  
“Shit, you should see yourself right now, Nino,” Ohno mutters, kissing Nino’s legs, his knees. Nino barely pays attention to it, eyes shut tight and simply enjoying the feel of Ohno’s fingers fucking him. “you’re so hot, so beautiful I just…God, I can’t wait to fuck you.” Ohno says, mouth stilling for a moment only because he’s about to do something else.  
  
Soon his mouth is on Nino’s cock, warm and tight, and Nino’s hips leave the bed as if on cue, yelling Ohno’s name as if he doesn’t realize he’s doing it.  
  
“Oh god, Nino –“  
  
“Fuck me now, oh please, fuck me, Sir –“ Nino cries out, gasping when Ohno pulls his fingers out in answer and crawls on the bed with a roughly uttered curse. Nino catches him in time as he grabs a condom, snatching it away and throwing it.  
  
“Just you,” Nino hisses, chest heaving as he parts his legs wider, pulling Ohno above him. “I want to feel your cock in me, your cum flooding my ass when you came. Please,”  
  
“Shit, shit, shit –“  
  
“Fuck me, come on.”  
  
Ohno pushes in.  
  
  
+++  
  
Nino doesn’t normally voice out his pleasure like this, but with Ohno it’s different. It’s like every pleasure-producing nerve in his body are working together that just the slightest jerk of Ohno’s hips is enough to make him scream. His fingers are tingling, clawing Ohno’s back as Ohno fucks into him, balls smacking against his ass every so often while Ohno drives his cock inside him over and over again.  
  
“You’re so…ah, fuck, so good, Nino!”  
  
“Yes, oh god, oh my god, there! Yes!”  
  
It’s never been this way, never have been but Nino guesses he found someone who could fuck him senseless and he’d still want more. He feels it down to the marrow of his bones, down to every nerve-ending in his body, that this is going to be the best fuck he will ever get in his life and already wishing he’d get to experience it again.  
  
“I’m close, oh god, I’m –“  
  
“Together, Nino,” Ohno grunts, hips working twice as faster, and Nino holds on, legs wrapping around Ohno’s waist as he waits for what’s to come. “Wait for me. Let’s come together.”  
  
“Yes, yes oh god –“  
  
Ohno thrusts, once, twice, every single one harder than the last and Nino throws his head back, feeling Ohno’s teeth on his neck, sucking that spot as Ohno fucks him, fucks him, fucks.  
  
“Now, Nino!” Ohno screams into his neck, his cock throbbing inside Nino and Nino does too with a shout, shuddering all over as Ohno fucks him through his orgasm, as Ohno rides his own with a cry muffled against Nino’s neck.  
  
  
+++  
  
It ends with them tangled from head to toe, Ohno’s face on Nino’s hair and Nino’s own mashed against Ohno’s chest. Nino wonders if Ohno even realizes it, if he minds. Nino doesn’t, not at all.  
  
He shifts backwards a little with all the intention of pulling away but Ohno is quick to tug him back.  
  
“The meeting –“  
  
“There’s no meeting,” Ohno hums into his hair. Nino frowns.  
  
“What do you mean there’s no meeting?”  
  
Ohno grins, sheepish, a little boyish, and Nino wonders why that alone is enough to make his heart skip. Damn, what the hell?  
  
“There’s no meeting,” Ohno repeats. “never has been. I just lured here to, you know…”  
  
“Fuck me?”  
  
“Tsk,” Ohno chuckles, lips brushing against his cheek. “It was your fault. Sending that dick pic was the last straw, okay? I tried to keep myself from pursuing you because of work but then you had to send me the photo of your dick and I just….I couldn’t help it anymore.”  
  
What? “What?”  
  
Ohno presses closer, tugs him in, arms branding around him. “You’re not the only one, okay?” Ohno whispers, “I’ve been watching you for quite some time now, too, Nino. I don’t know when it started but I think it was after the company Christmas party last year. I saw you with Matsumoto-san and I just. I thought you’re pretty. But I wasn’t sure if you’re, you know, into guys because those ladies in Finance flock around you like –“  
  
“Oh my god, are you saying I could have been sucking your cock for almost a year now but I wasn’t because neither of us was smart enough to make the first move?” Nino complains, pissed. “Holy shit, that’s so stupid.”  
  
Ohno laughs. “Well, yeah,”  
  
“A year,” Nino says, “that amounts to probably a thousand orgasms missed because we…because you…”  
  
Ohno leans down and kisses him, and it is enough to shut Nino up. When Ohno pulls back he’s smiling, and Nino knows better than to complain when Ohno is guiding him where he wants him, shifting Nino till Nino ends up sitting on Ohno’s thighs, feeling Ohno’s growing cock beneath him.  
  
“Forget it,” Ohno tells him, shoving two fingers into his mouth and grinning. “because now you can start counting.”  
  
Nino grins and rolls his hips. “Hell, yeah.”


End file.
